Revenge has never been hotter
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Its no secret the Viper has a dark history, it was lucky for him that none of if could come back and bite him in the ass, that was until people close to him started dying...
1. Dead men tell no tales

**A/N **Ok so first new story of 2013! Yay! Formally was going to be called Guilt kills, but I like this one better lol Anyways enjoy and hopefully it pans out...Onwards!

**Chapter 1 Dead men tell no tales**

_The water pooled over me, like a dead weight dragging me down. I stuggled, trying to stay a-float, trying to keep breathing. Everything hurt, my face, my arms, my legs, I was pretty sure I had broken bones but the only thing I could think of was trying to breathe, trying to stay awake and on the surface long enough to make it to shore. Another gasped air burnt my lungs, the salty water didn't help anything but that little bit of oxygen was worth it. It went black and for a moment I thought I was dead, eyes came open again and the fight to live started all over again. I had to fight until the end, my father would of told me too, my family and friends would of begged me too, if only they were here now, they could help me but sadly the only one left is me, as usual its me on my own trying to survive. I bobbed for awhile, if this is how I died then so be it, I would be with my family and friends and the nightmare would be over. As I shut my eyes I saw it again, that evil, devious smirk he gave me, his roughened hands on my chest as the fucker pushed me off the bridge._

_He was done with me, no one could catch him if the river killed me. _

**WWE Arena, Mid-afternoon before the show...**

"Hey guys" Randy Orton announced as he came into the locker room, he was just glad that some people were actually in there, unlike last time and everyone thought the Viper was going crazy and talking to himself, that's not a road he wanted to go down. Again. Luckily Punk and John were in there, thankfully.

"Hey Rand, you're a little late don't you think?" John asked playfully knowing exactly what his friends response would be.

"What can I say, I saw the hottest peice of ass outside" Randy smacked his lips like a lion hunting a zebra, "Do you think she would be offended if I asked her to get on her knees in exchange for an autograph?"

"Here's an idea Randy, how about just this once, you _don't_ sleep with random fans" John put out there like it was the most brilliant and original idea ever. Sadly Randy had heard it before and even sadder, the Viper didn't listen.

"That could work John, but tell me how do I end the night with a happy ending?"

"You know Randy, if you wrestled as much you fucked you would be the best wrestler ever"

"Sadly for our A-pex predator, thats me"

"I really hate to agree with Punk, but he has a point," John let out a long sigh, "I know you've been divorced for all of five minutes but that don't mean you need to fuck anything with a pulse"

Randy ignored him as always just as the door opened again and Melina walked in, her round face all lit up.

"Did you guys hear the news?" She was practically giddy with joy,

"What news Mel?"

"You know that guy that parks cars here? Doug whats-his-name?"

"Yeah"

"He's dead!"

John chuckled wrapping an arm around her neck "You were a sadistic child weren't you Mel?"

"Don't you guys find that fascinating?" Melina asked shrugging out of John's arms, "According to my sister Gloria, he was found hanging in his house by razor wire"

Randy snorted, "So its suicide and not murder, don't cream yourself Mel"

"Oh and did I mention that he slit his wrists. _After_ he was dead"

That shut him up, for about three seconds, "Big deal, I used to do that everytime Sam wanted talk to me, seriously every six seconds she just had to talk to me"

"Anyways, I'm going to ring Gloria and see if she has some new info for me," Melina gave a squeal of joy before rushing out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure thats illegal" Randy mused making Punk and John shrug,

"Its their bizo Randy, I'd stay out of it if I were you"

Randy let out a laugh, "Yeah as if I would put myself in the middle of their business"

Randy didn't think anymore about Melina's utter joy over the murdered man, the show had to go on and he didn't have time to dwell. Besides the day went on as normal, it was after the show that things got a little weirder for the Viper, he showered up and grabbed his bag, ready to go to the bar and meet a cute young thing, it was just the thing he needed to make his day complete. Randy grabbed his cellphone as the vibrations went off, he had a new message, or he was being reminded of an old message he hadn't answered, Randy flicked it open, not reconizing the number.

_Dead men tell no tales :)_

Randy deleted it, he had no times for stupid games, he had no idea why the hell a random would text him saying fucked up shit, so he paid no attention to it. He had more important things on his mind.

_I watched him delete my message, I knew he would. So damn predictable Randal, I would of been more shocked if he used his brain, more surprised if he text back or rung the number, it wouldn't get him very far but it would show that he was smart. He deleted my message proving that he was an idiot, or not taking me seriously, big mistake Randy. You should always take your oppostion seriously, especially if you can't see them. I was however glad to see the confusion in his eyes, he had no idea who I was or why I was texting him, don't worry honey-bee, you'll know soon enough but for right now I think I have a pest to get rid of, other than you darling Randy, another man has crossed me and now I think its time he died. I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart, I can hardly wait. _

**A/N Ooh hows that for intrigue! Anyways I hope it pans out and I hope you guys enjoy! Onwards Tonto! **


	2. Flying lesson

**Chapter 2 Flying lesson**

"Hey Randy! How's it going buddy?"

Randy turned around to find that annoying bastard, Brad Maddox grinning stupidly at him. Gear all ready to go, all complete with that stupid smile. It made Randy want to punch him. Punch him repeatedly.

"What the hell do you want?"

Brad let out a little laugh, "Vickie has given me another chance and apparently I'm stationed with you until I get on my feet. So are we going?"

Randy shut his eyes briefly, wondering if this was some sort of payback, "Get away from me"

"Aw you don't want a hug Randy?" Brad teased opening his arms up wide, Randy barged past him leaving the younger man calling after him and laughing like a fucktard. Randy didn't mind the younger guys under his wing, but Brad Maddox was one of those guys that you just wanted to smash, he was a pest that just wouldn't go away. Brad caught up with him and got inside the rental, all the way to the hotel he talked, and he talked, and he talked some more. Randy found himself wanting to drive the car over a cliff just to stop Maddox in his talking tracks. If he didn't have a young daughter wanting his safe return, he would have. Thinking of Alana put him at ease and made them arrive at the hotel in one peice. Thankfully he wasn't sharing a room with Maddox, that would of been way too much. Randy barely managed to make it through the lift ride with the younger man, finally the metal doors dinged at his floor and Randy was able to escape. Brad went straight to his room, still gleeful that he was now apart of this crazy WWE train. Randy shut his eyes again trying to calm the anger. He opened his eyes in time to see a small figure covered in black going into Brad's room. That was a new concept for Randy, how could someone as annoying as Maddox, get a willing visitor? They were probably just as annoying as the new man himself. Randy pushed his door open and flew inside his room, wanting to badly forget this whole day even happened.

_I know he saw me, I let him see me. He only saw what everyone else did, the figure in black like a shadow. Roaming around bringing death and destruction, it was a thrill, knowing that he saw a killer but simply over looked it, how many people overlook the obvious? Its alot more than you think. When I shut the door with a thump, that pest looked at me, smile and everything. Sadly he didn't know that in about thirty seconds he would be sailing through the window without a golden parachute. _

_"Well hello cutie, you must be my relaxation" Brad smiled at me before slowly un-doing his shirt. If I wasn't so concrete on wanting him to die, I would of barfed and then I would of killed him. _

_I smiled and made my way past him and out into the balcony, like a lamb to the slaughter he followed. _

_"I like your sense of adventure" His eyes sparkled and shone, like I would really lay him, I have standards and he doesn't even come close. _

_"And I like your mangled corpse" I pushed him off the balcony and let his screams fill me to the core, I didn't get to see a huge splash but it was just as good seeing his bones and organs splatter over the pavement. I just looked at it again, it was like I was right beside him and Brad's dead eyes were staring up at me, not that it mattered, he was dead and that was just one less bastard I had to deal with. I finished the rest of my plan and slipped back out his door and made damn sure that I was back to being a shadow. Soon enough I would get to play with the others in the sun, I could hardly wait. This was going to be ever so much fun._


	3. The first call

**Chapter 3 The first call**

Everyone heard the scream followed by the sickening thud, if they listened real close, they could hear the bones snap and the life leave his body. Brad Maddox was dead before he even hit the ground, while everyone was screaming and running like scared ants, his killer simply walked straight out the back door. They were too busy with the dead body to care what she did. Just like she planned it and soon her plans would take her straight to Randy. After all, this whole thing was his fault and she wanted to make sure that the right justice was served. Not justice, she didn't want justice, no she wanted revenge, swift cold revenge and soon it would happen. Sooner than he thought.

Randy rubbed his face as he went through his routine with the officer again, everyone in the hotel was being questioned and the first ones up were his work collegues, and the guy assigned to 'guide' him, of course it was no secret that he didn't like Maddox.

"Alright Mr Orton, one more time"

Randy kept the growl to himself and went through it again, "I had a shower, drove to the arena with Brad, he went to his room and I went to mine"

"And then what happened?"

"I don't know. I shut my door and stayed in there, next thing I know he's dead and you're questioning me"

"Did you like Mr Maddox?"

"No"

"And did you ever threaten him harm?"

"Yeah, I threaten to smash him, to punt his pretty little face, I never threatened to push him off a fucking balcony!"

The officer ignored his tone and went on with his questions, "And nothing seemed strange to you? Nothing seemed out of place, just everything how it should be?"

"Wait there was a person" Randy suddenly remembered the dark figure inching into Brad's room, he remembered seeing one thing that could help these idiots,

"A person?"

"I couldn't tell if it was female or male, everything was black, but I saw a scar. Down the right eye"

"You saw a scar but couldn't see if it was a guy or girl?"

"I'm not making this up! I saw someone go into his room!"

"But you couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman?"

Randy took a deep calming breath, it didn't help at all but at least he was trying right? "No. All I saw was he or she was covered head to toe in black, they didn't want anyone knowing that they were there, but I swear I saw a scar down the right eye"

He got up and motioned for Randy to follow him, annoyed the Viper followed him to Brad's now vacant room. "Mr Orton, you go and stand by your door, I'll stand here"

Randy let another angry growl wondering if John was going through this shit, but he did what he was asked. The officer looked at him and then back at the door, again he motioned Randy to come back.

"If your mystery person was doing what you said and dressed as you said, _and_ you managed to see a 'scar' Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Randy asked already more than tired of his bullshit. A man was dead and he was being questioned by an asshole, now Randy just wanted to go to bed.

"It means Mr Orton, that the killer looked straight at you and let you have a good look. I find that rather strange don't you? A killer who wanted to murder Mr Maddox, looks at you long enough to give you a look at the 'scar' but you still can't tell if it was female or male, I think its rather convienant"

Randy didn't say anything so the officer went on, "Its convienant that Mr Maddox is dead and suddenly you _choose_ to see a mysterious killer who you still can't tell gender of"

Randy knew this badger technique, keep pushing until they crack, sad thing for the middle-aged PD was, Randy was innocent, he wouldn't confess because he hadn't done anything wrong.

"There was a killer, if you stay here and badger me, he or she is going to get away and someone else will die. If you _choose_ to have blood on your hands Detective then so be it, and now I'm _choosing_ to end this conversation. Goodnight"

Randy had finally been settled in a different room, in a different hotel, however the place was still buzzing about Brad's murder. John had already asked him what took him so long, Randy shook him off promising to tell him tomorrow. Randy just wanted to sleep.

When his phone went off he was going to hit ignore, but the number was blocked and that just made him curious.

"Randy speaking"

_"Hi!"_

"Who is this?" Randy demanded flicking on the bedside light, now he was wide awake.

_"So predictable Randal, who is this? What do you want? Can't you come up with something a little more original"_

"Why are you doing this?"

Randy heard it in the voice, changed with a computer but he still heard its glee.

_"Thats a little better Randal, I can see the cogs in your small brain are startin to turn, well don't let me stop the 'magic' keep thinkin!"_

He heard the sarcasm, the glee at his confusion but he or she had it right, he was starting to think, "You're the one that was in his room, you're his killer"

_"Guil-ty!" _

"You let me see you, that idiot was right, you turned and faced me, you let me see your scar"

_"Oh this is going to be fun! I've always wanted a challenge, well I wouldn't call you a challenge, but I've got time to kill so why not kill it playing with you,"_

"Why?"

_"Why what?"_

"Why did you let me see it? You faced me and made sure that I saw it, why?"

_"Because I thought you would want to admire your handy-work,_" Caller gave Randy another gleeful laugh before going on_, "Thats right, the pretty scar on my face was done by you, you cut it, you watched it bleed and then, if that wasn't enough you actually licked the blood off my face and said and I'll never forget this Randal, you said it tasted sweet, like me"_

Randy had no fucking idea what the hell he or she was going on about, it all sounded new to him and as far as he knew he didn't ever cut anyone's face and lick the blood off, even he would remember something like that. No matter how many head shots he had taken.

"Two things, you're crazy and I'm hanging up" _"Hang up and another one dies!"_ They yelled making Randy stay on the line, _"They already think you killed Maddox, I can make them think you killed the next one, I have nothin but time Randal"_

Randy's heart almost stopped in its tracks, the words 'next one' thumping in his head.

_"You are the only one that saw me, you are the only one that knows I'm even here, you're the only one who will recollect this conversation, everythin points to you_"

"What do you want from me? Money?"

Another creepy laugh that made Randy clench his teeth in anger, _"Unlike some people who weren't forced to work until Daddy made them, I have been workin my entire life and I have saved every cent I earnt, I have more money, more knowledge, more leverage than you will ever have, so no I don't want your blood money Randal, the fortune I have is enough but thank you"_

"What do you want from me!?"

_"Everything"_

The cold click didn't put Randy at ease. The cold dead silence only told him that a deranged killer was on the loose and he was the prime target, so far things didn't look good for the Apex predator. Randy took a calming breath and took his phone and scrolled through the recieved calls, nothing came up. That was odd, even if the number was blocked, it still should of come up that he recieved a call. Randy rung the company and asked about it, it was confirmed by the girl on the other end, there should be a list of recieved calls on the phone, Randy assured that there wasn't. She checked her register and things just got odder, she didn't have a log for it either, according to his cellphone and their logs, Randy didn't recieve any phone calls in the past twenty minutes, there were the usual which he had deleted and had accounted for, but the twenty minute window he had given for his 'stalker/killer' just wasn't open. It didn't even exsist. Randy hung up and for the first time in ever, the Viper was slightly un-settled, it didn't help when his cell vibrated. Randy apprehensively clicked it open.

_Told you, you're the only one that knows me, your move ;)_


	4. Blood on your hands

**A/N **Just found out Trish is gonna be in the HOF! Yay! She really does deserve it, one of the best Divas in this decade, (the other being Lita of course) So congrats to her and hopefully 2014 or 2015 we'll see the extreme red head in the HOF, Onwards we go!

**Chapter 4 Blood on your hands**

By morning Randy had almost forgotten all about the phone call, that computer changed voice still was etched in his brain, someone he apparently knew, someone he apparently scarred, Randy had tried to remember all the things he had done and all the people he had hurt, but nothing came up, it was just blank. Randy got up and had a hot shower, the water running over his bones almost taking the stress away, it came back when he heard his phone ringing. Pretending he didn't hear it, he ignored it. He couldn't handle hearing that psycho taunting him this early in the morning. Randy let it ring as he pulled himself out of the shower and dried himself off. The vibrations started but still he ignored it, Randy brushed his teeth after he was dressed, he decided not to shave, he couldn't be bothered. The banging on his door started, Randy froze wondering if this nutjob had found him already,

"Rand! Open up!"

He let out a relieved sigh, it was John and not a psycho nutjob. Randy gathered his stuff and opened the door.

"Hey you ok?" John asked noting the bags under the Viper's eyes. "Did you sleep much?"

Randy muttered something before shutting the door, and following him down to the lifts, "How could you sleep?"

"I didn't, well not much, this is what a lot of coffee does to me"

Randy usually would've laughed but he was wound up too tight for John's humor.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just tired"

"And stupid questions from the police didn't help?" John guessed, still wondering why Randy had been questioned for so long.

"Yeah"

"So what happened? Did they think you did it?"

Randy nodded making John snort,

"You have more control than that, you would beat someone down but you would never kill anybody"

"Not what they thought" Randy said darkly, "The killer let me look at a scar but I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman"

"Were you really paying much attention?"

"Not really, I was more grossed out that someone was going into his room in the first place"

John laughed as the doors opened, Melina and Mickie James on the other side, hands entwined. "Morning ladies, did you sleep last night"

"Not really," Both Mickie and Melina answered, "I still can't believe someone killed Brad Maddox, I mean I hated him but who would push him off a balcony" Melina went on making Randy growl with annoyance. "Whats wrong with you?"

"They thought he did it,"

"Shut up John"

"Because he was the last one to see him alive and he saw someone but couldn't tell if it was male or female"

"I said shut up!" Randy yelled at him, hands balled into fists. Mickie gently touched his arm,

"Randy calm down, we know you didn't do it, you wouldn't do something like that"

Randy seemed to calm down, but still he shot a death glare at John, who mumbled his apology to his friend.

"Rand, we know you didn't do this." Melina touched his other arm, "Whoever did this to is insane and evil, and you are not either."

The doors opened and they were allowed to escape the death tube. The girls talked with John as Randy answered his text message, his blood froze in his veins,

_You didnt answer Randal now anothr 1 dies, blood is on ur hands Viper. Enjoy!_

Randy stopped where he was, his eyes just glued to his phone. Heart beat just beat faster and faster until he thought it would burst out of his chest. They called his name but he didn't hear it, he just kept looking at the message wondering if it was real or was he still dreaming.

"Randy! You've gone all pale, are you ok?"

Melina, Mickie and John flocked to him, trying to help him and make sure the Viper was ok. "Randy!"

When he opened his eyes, he was at the arena with John lightly smacking his face, the Cenation soldier more than worried for his friend. "Are you ok?"

Randy pulled himself up, still shaken by the text message. "My phone"

John grabbed it out of his pocket and handed it to him, "Randy, whats going on?"

Randy thumbed through the messages, his blue eyes bulging again, there was no record of it anywhere. "John did you delete my messages?"

"No"

"Don't lie!" Randy started to get hysterical again, this couldn't be happening, he receieved a text message, he knew he did but now it was gone and there was no record of it anywhere.

"Randy, I didn't delete anything, I give you my word" John looked at him worried as he again thumbed through the messages. "Randy, whats going on?"

"I don't know" The Viper answered honestly, the shaking in his bones wouldn't stop and all he felt was a chill, a deep eerie chill that something bad was about to happen. Randy was about to ring the company again but a loud peircing scream stopped him in his tracks. The screaming kept shaking through them, they started running along with everyone else, the superstars gathered by the frequent screams of Aksana and Kelly Kelly, strung up from the rafters with deadly razor wire was the newest Diva to NXT, Paige. The razor wire had cut so deep that it had almost taken her head off, her dead eyes staring towards the lights as though they would help her, blood dripped down her lean ivory frame and onto the seats. The men gathered the hysterical girls away and tried to comfort them, it wasn't about to work, not with the image of Paige strung up like a visitor to the gallows. Randy felt all the eyes peer towards him, Paige was the last Diva he had sex with, a mere few nights ago when she was visiting SmackDown and had ran into Randy. Paige giggled like all the Diva's did around him, he took her back to his room that night and now she was dead, her killer was right, they had made it look like he had done it, after he had cast her aside Paige wasn't very happy and now she was dead, and he was the prime suspect.

Randy along with the other mass superstars sat around in the meeting room as Detective Gloria Perez started to talk, "Thank you for coming, and I assure you that we are doing everything we can to catch this maniac, there are new rules and I hope you all take this seriously and follow them." Gloria looked to the bigger stars like Mark Henry and Big Show, "It doesn't matter how big or strong you are, I warn you to use caution, psycho's like this are dangerous and have many tools on their side, so please don't be a hero."

They took her words on board, big and strong didn't mean much when one of their own was killed right under their noses, of course both men doubted that they would be next and this psycho would have trouble dispatching of them, but still they took it on board. Dolph Ziggler spoke up clutching Aj's shaking hand "Is this a serial killer?"

"We don't know at this time, our main goal at this point in time is to keep you all safe, but I give you my word, we will catch this guy or girl. If any of you have any information I urge you to come forward, the faster we get this maniac off the streets, the faster"

Gloria hung around and talked to her sister and some of the other superstars, Randy quietly slipped out of the room, right now he couldn't handle this, Paige had died because he didn't answer the phone. Randy took his phone out, hoping that there was a message. Randy wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to find that he had one. A simple text message that didn't help his forever fast beating heart.

_You could of saved her you know, but oh well! I hope you have learnt your lesson Randy, next time I ring, you answer, its that simple. _

Randy just stared at it, wondering what would happen if he made any motions, would someone else die if he told Gloria? Would someone else die if text back? Would someone else die if he did nothing? Randy slumped down on floor not knowing what else to do. Randy shut his eyes and tried his hardest to go into nothingness, it always helped when he was stressed pretending that he was somewhere else. His breathing returned to normal as his mind took him back to blackness. Randy just let it happen, his mind doing the hard work while his worn out body just relaxed. A cold harsh wind slapped his face, a slight spray of water hitting his cheeks, Randy snapped his eyes open to find that there was no water or wind. Randy lulled his head against the wall, was he going crazy? Randy sure felt that way, a killer playing cat and mouse and driving him into insanity. He had to find out what he could before it got that far, one of them was going to pull through this and Randy knew it had to be him. One way or another, it was going to be the A-pex predator.


	5. Gettin' personal

**Chapter 5 Gettin' personal**

All day Randy was on edge, every question he had thumped in his skull and he had no idea what to do now. He wanted to fight back but how? What if someone else he knew died and he was the main suspect, everything he had worked for would go down the toilet. Randy kept looking at his phone, hoping for some sort text telling him what to do next, telling him how to stop this crap but so far nothing. It was just before the show and still nothing had come through on his phone and another chill crept up his spine, what if the sick fuck texted when he was wrestling, would someone else die because he litterly couldn't get to the phone. Before he knew it his turn was up and he had to make his way to the curtain, just before he left his phone went off and Randy litterly jumped up on it hoping for some sort surrender, more cold chills swept his spine.

_Good luck Randy, I'll be watching _

That didn't put Randy at ease, every smiling fan that he glanced at was now suddenly his cold blooded killer. Slowly, things were starting to get outta control and Randy had no idea how to stop it.

After the show Randy checked his phone again, no new messages or missed calls, it was just the picture of his daughter smiling up at him. Randy swallowed the sudden lump of air in his throat, what if this killer went after Alana? Sam he wouldn't miss but not Alana, anyone but his precious little girl.

"Randy?"

He came back to John looking at him with that quizzical look, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Is Gloria still here?"

"Yeah, she's with Mel in the locker room. Do you know something?"

Randy pursed his lips together in deep thought, he had to tell someone and Gloria was a good start. Randy didn't get a chance to answer, his phone started ringing and he had to answer it if he wanted to keep Alana alive.

"Hello?"

_"Evening Randal, don't do it"_

"Do what?"

_Cold laughter crackled up the phone line, "You know what, don't tell Gloria, don't tell John, don't tell anybody"_

"Why? Afraid that you'll be caught and then when I find you, I'm-a kick your teeth down your throat"

Cold gun fire exploded in his ear drum, a good six rounds before the cold chuckle came back, _"Oops! My finger slipped and now five more people are dead, piss me off again and it won't be an accident"_

"What do you want from me?"

_"I told you, everything. Maybe its time you look back on your history and remember just how many people you have screwed over"_

"Thats who you are! Just some nut job that I fucked and now wants revenge, I used you, get over it"

_"If you don't start paying attention Randal, then I'll have to get deadly and believe you me, I can get alot worse than this. So for once in your life, shut your fucking mouth and listen, you don't want anymore of your little whores to die now do you?"_

"Your not saying much, makes me think that your just some pussy little bitch that needs to smacked, why don't you man up and face me, unless you're nothin but a coward"

_"Oh how cute! Try and lure me out by pretending to be brave! So adorable! I'm sorry sweetheart but we play this game my way, not yours and besides, you are in no postition to be demanding anything, especially after what you did to me."_

"Fuck you! I'm not playing by your fucked up rules, this isn't a fucking game!" Randy found himself shouting, John fled to get Gloria, it was the only thing he could do.

_"Years ago you started to play a game with a young girl, a game that you thought that you would be the only winner. Well guess what Randy, player two is back and she's pissed off, after what you did to me, you deserve everything you get and I don't see a person in the world who'll be on your side by the time the whole truth comes out, but thankfully for you, the only thing you have to do is remember, remember that night that you're blocking out, deep inside of you I know it still lingers, you just gotta let it come to the surface, in the meantime I have something else for you to ponder, I know your daughters way home from school, do you?"_

That death click left Randy feeling more panic he had ever felt in his entire life, panic cold and swift crept into his veins. Gloria burst in with John, "Randy, whats wrong!"

"Alana!" Randy shouted sprinting out of the building and to the first way home, every thing else could wait, right now he needed to make sure Alana was ok. She was number one priroty.


	6. Up close & personal with evil

**Chapter 6 Up close & personal with evil**

_Don't worry, I didn't have his daughter, I could have if I wanted but I decided thats a _**bridge**_ I'll cross if I really need too, like if Mr Invincible doesn't start listening, my instructions weren't that hard, all he had to do was remember what he did to me, it wasn't that hard. All he had to do was remember that night on the bridge, that night he took a life that was already bad and made it ten times worse. Randy was meant to remember what he did, he was meant to know what I was talking about, but no, he was pretending that he had no clue, I know he did he just had to let it come back. If I could remember it after he cracked my head open on the pavement then I'm sure he could remember it too. I turned back to the bridge and watched the water, it was in this very spot, it all happened, this very spot that my life became ten times worse. I watched the water sway and I could almost see myself, a scared, badly injured girl struggling to stay alive. It was this bridge that Randy pushed me off, I can still see his smile, his ugly smirk as he looked down at me struggling, then just like that, he walked away and left me to drown. _

_It was two fishermen that found me, I was more dead than alive but somehow I pushed through, they actually helped me and thanks to them, I was saved. I kept looking at the water, thinking about that day. Everything blurred and merged together and there wasn't a thing I could remember until one of the fishermen told me what happened from his end, he was fishing when he saw something (me) bobbing and hitting the rocks, when he came closer he realised it was a body, when he told me that it snapped into place like a deadly jigsaw, one way or another I swore I would get my revenge on Randy Orton for what he did to me, if only he looked into his past and into his 'friends' he would know why I was here. He would also see a lot of bodies in my wake, ever wondered what happened to Ted Diabise? _

_He met me, thats what happened. I asked Teddy not to lose his head over me, but sadly when your up against me and razor wire, you have no chance, Teddy lost his head and pretty soon, Randy would lose his. _

_The rushing water bought me a little bit of inner peace, I know Gloria (yes I know about her) was calling me a monster, I wasn't a monster, after all the two fishermen that saved me were thanked generously, I gave them each a thousand dollars, it was nice to see their faces spark up with delight. Two thousand was nothing if it meant Randy would get his just desserts. No I'm not a monster, I'm just the wrong kind of girl to fuck with, pretty soon 'sweet, innocent' Randy will learn that. _

_Tooting hollered at me breaking me from my staring contest with the water, when I turned around I was looking at a red truck, deja-vu from that night blared at me for a moment, until I realised that it was an old man with a graying beard sitting in the front seat and not Randy Orotn. He (the driver) was the kind of guy that would be mistaken for a rapist-hillbilly but in reality is just an old guy with a beard trying to do the right thing. _

_"You ok sweetheart?" His brown eyes reflecting worry, the first time since the fishermen I had seen it. _

_"I'm fine thank you, just looking at the water"_

_"Are you sure? Would you like a lift?"_

_"I'm fine really, my ride will be here very shortly"_

_He didn't look convinced but he had no other choice but to drive away and I went back to the water, yes my ride would be here very shortly, I just had to remain patient and remember why I was doing this. After another ten minutes of watching the water and letting the revenge virus sweep my veins, he finally showed up. I stuck out my thumb, along with my breasts (incase he didn't see my thumb) it was nothing but pure utter luck that he stopped. He rolled down the window and gave me a full dimpled grin, _

_"Wanna lift?"_

_"If you don't mind" I smiled putting on a fake accent, apparently now I was Austrailian, whatever works I guess. _

_"Where ya headed?"_

_"Next hotel"_

_"Jump in, I'm going past there myself"_

_I slid inside the truck greatfully, this was going to be more fun than I thought. I put on my seat belt and looked at him as if I was just realising who he was, "Are you John Cena?"_

_John chuckled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Yeah I am, does the pretty lady next to me have a name?"_

_I giggled like I was meant too, "I'm Iziah, but everyone calls me Izzy"_

**A/N Hows that for a slice of fried gold! More twists to come and more bodies and even the stray sexy scene, its all comin up, enjoy good people! **


	7. Kill this one please

**Chapter 7 Kill this one please**

Randy showed up at Sams, red faced and puffing, but at least she answered the door. "Randy! Finished fucking the random hookers have you?"

Randy wasn't number one on her favourite person list, it didn't phase him, Sam wasn't anywhere on his list either. In fact he was very tempted to ask this killer to take her out but he wanted to restrain from something like that.

"Where's Alana?"

"She's in bed Randy," Sam rolled her eyes as he barged in "Do come in"

Randy rushed up the stairs to his daughters room making sure that Sam was telling the truth, luckily for Sam she was, she was curled up in bed snoring peacefully. His precious girl was fine for now. He let out a huge relief as he tucked her blankets up and tucked her favourite lion with her. When he got back downstairs, Sam was still waiting by the open front door, wanting him to leave.

"So do you believe me? Is she in bed or have I misplaced her?"

"Fuck you Sam"

"Been there, done that, boring" Sam smirked at him, "So now that you've knocked down my door, would you leave?"

"You don't wanna know why I'm even here?"

"I don't care honestly, knowing you its some stupid shit that that asshole John Cena spread about me and now you've gone all paranoid, explains everything really, you always did take that assholes side over mine"

Sam had always hated Randy's friendship with John, jealousy in its purest form. She swore that Randy and John were having it off but she was wrong as usual but still she hated it and she hated John.

Randy grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall, Randy had only hit her once and that was enough, Sam had smacked their daughter so hard she had Sam's hand print on her back for a week, so Randy did the same thing to her, now he was squeezing the life out of her, his icy eyes inches from her's.

"Their is a killer out there hunting after me and she threatened Alana, so no Sam its not stupid shit John spread around, its real and you should care"

He gave her a hard shove before letting her go, little tears in her eyes as she gasped for breath. "Why should I believe you?"

Randy stepped forward again making Sam cower and put her hands up "Don't hit me!"

"Sam!" Randy said sharply, "This is real! Three people are dead! Doug, Brad Maddox and Paige. Its not a fucking game!"

"Alright! What do you want me to do?"

"I'll stay here tonight, go back in the morning, I'll drop you and Ally over at my mothers, you'll be safe there and for the love of christ Sam, if you get a weird phone-call or text, don't ring the police, ring me."

"Randy" "If you do someone else will die and I don't want it being Alana so please just fucking listen"

His phone went off and for a moment he was elated, if she was on the way to Alana, she would get a great surprise, a pissed off Viper.

"Hello?"

Nothing happened, no words from her technical voice, no taunts. Nothing.

"Hello?"

Randy finally heard it, John rambling and talking, a little stray chuckle. Randy put his phone down in relief, John had accidentally dialled him and didn't realise it. Finally something was ok, until he got a text message.

_You have Alana and I have John, your move _


	8. Ok for now

**Chapter 8 Ok for now**

Randy couldn't sleep, not until he knew that John was ok, Randy kept trying to get through to him but his phone went to voicemail everytime, Randy could only dial and pace, he kept checking on Alana, not really caring about Sam's well being. Randy didn't want either John or Alana to be next, he had to protect them as best he could.

"Wake up Randy" Sam suddenly snapped through him, Randy's eyes snapped open to find a bright morning,

"Where is Alana?"

"Relax she's still asleep. I checked on her like you said"

"Daddy!" Alana suddenly screeched out making Randy bolt to her faster than ever, he could only hope that this psycho hadn't struck right under his very nose like she had with Paige. Randy lept up the stairs and suddenly Alana was in his arms happily, nothing was wrong she was just happy that Dad was home.

"Mummy said you were home! Did you bring me a present?"

"Not yet Ally, did Mummy tell you what you were doing today?"

"Yes. We're going to Grandpa and Grandmas" Alana told him proudly, her little innocent face gave Randy another reason to keep fighting. Now if only John would answer his phone and tell him that he was alright as well. And if the universe loved him, Gloria would ring and say that the killer had been caught.

"Thats right. You and Mummy are going to stay with Grandpop and grandma for a while"

"And will you be there too?"

"Not yet angel, but when I can I'll come back, I promise"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Randy said taking his precious girl downstairs, he still couldn't help but hope that Sam was dead. Randy set her at the kitchen table "You eat your breakfast Ally, Dad has to ring uncle John"

Sam muttered something that Randy chose to ignore, right now John was the priority. It kept ringing making Randy more nervous, the same had happened last night. It didn't bring Randy any comfort, until John actually answered.

"Man Randy, whats with the early phonecall?"

"John are you ok?"

"Yeah Randy, I'm fine." John laughed at his friend's weird concern.

"John were you with anyone last night? Anyone that you didn't know?"

"Yeah, picked up some girl. Standing on the bridge, pretty thing too"

Randy's heart lept into his throat, she wasn't lying, when she sent that text she was sitting right next to him. "Please tell me you got a name, or something John"

"Izzy, or something like that. She was Austrailian. Randy whats up with you?"

Randy ignored it, "Just tell me that you're ok and this 'Izzy' didn't do anything to you?"

John laughed again "I'm fine Randy, really. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, keep your phone on and when I ring mother-fucker, answer it!"

"Alright! Geez calm down Randy!"

Randy hung up on him, Ally and Sam just looking at him not knowing what to do or say. His phone rung again making them all jump, Randy half expected to hear ghost-face on the other end. Instead it was that computer changed voice.

_"Good morning Randal! How did you sleep?"_

"I didn't" Randy growled out making her chuckle.

_"Now you know how it feels, and to think thats only one night without sleep. Did you know that the human brain can only stand three days max of being awake, after what you did to me, I didn't sleep for a month. Thats right Randy, you drove me crazy and there ain't a jury in the world that would convict me, even in my crazy psycho state, I'm smarter than you are, thats gotta suck"_

"What did you do to John?" Randy snapped wondering if John was even still alive, knowing this killer she had thought of that too.

Another laugh crept up his spine _"I fucked him!"_

"What?"

_"You heard me Randal. Just like you, I have needs and your boy did a very good job of fulfilling those needs last night. I might need to find him again."_

"You stay away from John Izzy, thats right I know your name, now stay the fuck away from John or I swear" Randy stopped his threat when her howling laughter cut through him, "What? Whats so funny?"

_"You have a name, I never said it was mine. And I'll stay away from John the moment he loses his head over me, they always do. Teddy did when I met him, lost his head. And few other vital organs, but I blather on. Oh and tell Alana to have fun at her grandparents house." _

Now Randy had a whole other mass of problems.


	9. Rotten party posse

**Chapter 9 Rotten party posse**

Once he made sure that Sam and Alana were safe at his parents, he rung John again to try and get more details about this 'Izzy' John couldn't remember much, they had been drinking. That didn't help put Randy at ease, his killer knew that when John drank, he could barely remember a thing, he was lucky to get her name right let alone what she looked like. His killer knew too much for his liking, she had all the cards and he had no idea which ones to play until it was too late. He told John to stay with people, don't pick up hitchers and stop going off with random girls. John had agreed after giving Randy the tenth degree about the role reversal. Now Randy had to go over and see Teddy, his killer had been with Teddy as well, maybe he would shed some light on this thing. Randy felt bad as he went up the stairs to Teddy's apartment, since his injury they had lost contact, it wasn't unusual for wrestlers to drop off the face of the earth when an injury hit, but still Randy couldn't help the chill, he just knew a train wreck was on the other side, he didn't want to see it but he knew he had too. Randy knocked on the door only to find his sharp tap pushed the door open, the stench of rotting flesh hit his nose and Randy coughed the vomit back. Raw rotting death pulled at him, darkness surrounded his eyes and the only thing to do was to turn on the lights. Randy wished he hadn't. The light made the room brighter than needed. A bloody gory mess surrounded him, globs of what he guessed was Ted sprayed around the room. He didn't bother shouting for Ted, it was obvious the younger man wasn't going to answer anytime soon. Randy carefully followed the globs of his friend to the main bedroom,

"Ahh!" Randy tried to prepare himself but he couldn't, the rest of the rotting corpse that was Ted was sitting propped up, his head was missing and in its place was the head of a very fat cat, Randy barely reconized it as Ted's pet cat. Randy tried to breathe but the stench and his friend was hard to shake. Randy was trying to keep it together but so much spirralled through out his veins. Sadness, disgust, anger, rage, murderous evil rage, whoever did this was going to pay, pay bigtime. Randy slumped against the wall, trying to control and keep it together but it blared at him. Where was Ted's head? The only thing that pulled Randy back to reality was the vibrations of his cellphone.

_You can call the police now Randal, you're boring me, I need a challenge. FYI its twenty points if you find Ted's head. Clue; vege used in halloween. Go!_

Randy raced to the kitchen as fast as he could, his legs shook as he dialled Gloria trying to breathe without hyperventilating. He pulled the cupboards open until he lept back in fright, Ted's head was rotting and oozing magots, sitting inside him was a candle, his killer had decided to use him as a pumpkin. Randy couldn't help it, he vomited all the disgust out of his veins.


	10. Dashing corpse

**Chapter 10 Dashing corpse**

_I wasn't worried about Randy calling the police, in fact that was the next part of the plan. Soon enough they would put it together, Gloria would find the reason wrong with everything, she would connect it back to me but before she can catch me, Randy will of already remembered, and he would be dead by the time she got there. The truth will be spread throughout the world, I knew the real Randy Orton and I won't stop until everyone knows what he did. I knew he had found Teddy, I could picture his face perfectly, pale and scared at what would happen next, kind of like my face when the prick cornered me on the bridge. The best thing about me so far, I was hiding in plain sight, I was just another no body walking around making sure the show went on. While Randy was dealing with Gloria, I was back in his 'territory' If I was honest, it was John Cena I wanted to kill, that would really make Randy's head spin, but I wasn't going to sacrifice my rook when I had a perfect pawn in front of me, besides, Cena was a decent peice of meat, I can't let that go to waste, at least not yet. I tried not to smile but it was hard, the next part of my plan was gutsy, it wasn't what they expected and thats what made it so great. They would never expect me to make a kill right under their noses, but while they were wondering what was gonna happen next, I was already acting._

_I knocked on his door, when he answered I wanted to punch that ugly thing right off his lip._

"Yes Officer?"

_Cody Rhodes asked me bored, thats right, for now I was part cop, part killer and fully psycho. A deadly combonation. _

_"Mr Rhodes you need to come with me"_

"Why?"

_"We have reason to believe" _

"I'm the next one aren't I? They made a threat against me?"

_I nodded grimly, "Yes sir. If you come with me, I'll get you to a safe place"_

"And you'll be able to protect me?"

_He scoffed at me, I could protect him but sadly that wasn't my objective today, one way another Cody had to die. "Yes sir. But you must come with me right now, I'll get you to the safe point, then you'll be with Detective Smith, he'll keep you safe until show time"_

_Cody reluctantly followed me, I told him to stay ahead and I'll linger behind to make sure nothing comes up from behind, bastards are sneaky like that. I kept leading him to the slaughter, _

"Do you have any idea who this killer is?"

_"Yes we have some idea Mr Rhodes" I took out the razor wire and silently prepared it for him. _

"Well who was it?"

_"Me" I wrapped the wire around his pretty little throat and pulled as hard as I could, blood sprayed like a fountain and before Cody hit the floor, he was dead and I was running back to my hiding place. _

_It didn't take long, a long peircing scream from one of the Divas, I didn't know her name, she looked like a horse thats all I knew. She kept screaming and screaming until people came running, she cried her pretty blue eyes out and shouted his name as if he would answer. Not bloody likely. While everyone pranced around crying and wondering if all hope was lost, I was in my hiding spot, the dark rafters where no one ever thought to look. Hiding in plain sight was my specialty. _


	11. Prank phonecall gone wrong

**Chapter 11 Prank phonecall gone wrong**

Randy so far had told Gloria everything he knew, including the phone calls, the texts and how she had led him straight to Teddy's corpse, it didn't help that soon after Randy had been informed that another one of his 'friends' had been found, Cody was found in a random corrider, blood spray in every which direction, razor wire in his throat but other than that nothing. Just a very messy corpse and a ghost killer. Randy had now put more effort into trying to remember what it was he had done to her, nothing came up except a bridge. It seemed to be the theme with this freakshow, a bridge. From what John could remember he picked up 'Izzy' on a bridge, she was looking at the water before deciding to put her thumb, most of that was assumption of course but it sounded just about right. Randy was back at a nearby hotel trying to remember, trying to remember an Aussie girl, trying to remember an 'Izzy' trying to remember a bridge and scarring a young girl. Nothing came to him, it just wouldn't snap. At least so far Ally and John were ok, John was making sure to keep contact with Randy, he had heard all about Cody, his father hadn't heard about Cody but he heard about the others and he was making damn sure that his precious grand-daughter was ok. Randy shut his eyes, and for a moment he could see it, the bridge. A dark night, almost foggy. His red truck going down the road...

The phone interrupted the rest, he now had his play for his 'turn' How can I remember if you don't give me a chance?

"Randy?" Sam said timidly, sounding scared out of her mind.

"Sam! Is everything ok?"

"She's here Randy! She's threatening to kill me! Please help me!"

"Sam calm down! Go and hide in the secret cellar I'll be right there"

"She's coming after me Randy! Help! She has a gun Randy!" Sam shouted hysterical before bursting out laughing, "Oh that was too easy! Seriously Randy, you are too much sometimes!" Sam was now full of glee at her stupid nasty trick, "As if I'd be scared enough-"

Her words were cut off by wild choking, Randy wasn't being pulled in this time, she had already tricked him once.

"Very amusing Sam" Randy said dryly, all he could hear was the choking sounds Sam trying to breathe, "And great effect trashing the house as well, nice"

The sounds of Sam stopped and suddenly Randy was doubting whether or not Sam was tricking him or not. "Sam?"

_"Don't you just hate it when people don't take you seriously"_

He knew that voice, he knew he did but he couldn't remember who it belonged too, but he knew it.


	12. Shaken memory

**Chapter 12 Shaken memory**

Randy lay sat on the shower floor, his back pressed right up against the wall, trying to shake everything that had happened but that was trying. Randy shut his eyes and let his memory randomly play any memory he wanted.

_He took himself back to a Saturday night, he was high and ready for the ultimate buzz, no one seemed to want any so he had to look elsewhere. He stayed with his friend Teddy for a while, getting drunk and higher than ever. Hitting on the women that passed by him. He smiled at them and they smiled back. He didn't want them, they weren't special for the mood he was in, Randy felt like something different. He wasn't sure what time it was but he got in his truck and started to drive, he wasn't sure where he was going but driving had never felt so good. He kept driving faster and faster, the sounds of the radio blaring at him. Randy hit the brakes, a flash of silver and black faltering in front of his eyes. He let out a deep breath as she moved out of his way, Randy slowly stepped on the accelerator and passed by the girl, a young girl of barely sixteen he guessed. _

_"You ok?"_

_She nodded her head and Randy looked her over again, "Are you sure girl?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine."_

_Randy shrugged and drove on, he never saw the girl on the bridge again, he wasn't even sure she was real. _

Randy was pulled out of the shower by his phone, "Hello?" He said tiredly he just wanted to go back to that night, when he was high and free.

_"Hi Randy, have you remembered yet?"_

"Yes I have, and you have the wrong guy"

_"Oh do I now" She sounded amused by his statement_

"Yeah, I remember the bridge, I almost hit you, I checked to see if you were ok and then I drove on. You have the wrong guy"

_"Ah the human brain at work again! When something like that happens, you merely make up a fake memory, what you remembered wasn't the truth Randy. So keep working on it"_

"It was truth, you just can't accept that you have the wrong guy"

_"Randy I have the right guy, you know how I know? Because I said to you on that bridge that I would tell everyone that I could what you did to me, you know what you told me? That no one would believe me because you are RANDY ORTON, and then you pushed me off the bridge. So yeah, I have the right guy. See you soon Randy." _


	13. One for the road

**Chapter 13 One for the road**

_It was now time to kick it up a notch, Randy had made his little connection and as I hoped, he was on the phone to Gloria and trying to regain new information. By the time he got it, the loose ends would be ready to tie, soon my long journey would draw to a close and I would be home free, well I would be home, if they were smart they wouldn't let me be free. At least they wouldn't make the mistake twice, no one was that stupid, except maybe Randal. I went back on my word, I couldn't resist besides I had already crossed one line by killing his slutty ex wife, why not cross another line? If there was one thing I had learnt from my dead sister it was this, lines were made to be crossed, its what made life bearable and alot more fun. While Randy and Gloria played with the jigsaw I had left them, I once again was on my way to kill, I should probably stop but I was really enjoying myself, killing people and getting revenge was my ultimate calling, why stop now? I would only stop on one condition and that was if Randy remembered what he had done, if Randy woke himself up and realised that there is method to my madness. Soon he would and then the real fun could begin, I could hardly wait. _

_I was wearing a disguise this time, the only clue to who I was was only shown by my clothing, everything black with a hood on my now blonde hair, if they knew me like they claimed, they would get it. I pushed my way past people, keeping my weapon close, I was going to enjoy this far more than I thought, it would really get his head spinning. He would get mad, thats good because when you get mad, things seem to come floating back and he would remember what he did to me. I made it to his room in record time, not that I was timing mind you. I tapped on his door and made sure that I was ready to do this, I was more than ready. _

_"Hey Iziah, how are you?" John Cena smiled his usual bright smile, it didn't last long. One flawless swish of arm and he was clutching his throat for dear life. My hunting knife was razor sharp, it only needed a simple slash to be effective, to be deadly. As fast as I had came, I was gone. He was left to bleed and I was on my way to my next kill, one down, one to go. See you very soon Randy. _

Randy was on his way to his room when he got the call back from Gloria, he had told her everything that he knew, even the stuff that didn't seem relevant, Gloria was doing her cop thing while he headed back to his house for some R&R. Lord knew he needed it after finding out about Ted and Cody. He was halfway up to his house when his phone rung, he was very relieved that the caller display said Gloria and not unknown, he could only hope that it really was Gloria and not his creepy stalker-killer.

"Gloria, you got something?"

"I have nothing Randy, I searched what you gave me, all I found on Iziah Michales was she was a young girl that commited suicide by setting herself a-flame after her family died in a house fire"

"There isn't a way that she could of survived?" Randy asked hopefully knowing that it was useless.

"No because I'm looking at her remains and I can tell you, no one could survive that" Gloria let out a long sigh, her fingers clicking keys only made Randy more nervous.

"Well thats odd"

"What?" Randy asked just as he got to the front door, he stayed on the step for a moment hoping to hear what Gloria had to say.

"She had a sister, a twin. It says here that she was killed in the house fire" "Hows that odd?" Randy interupted rather rudely, he heard Gloria mutter something before going on. "Because she was released from Bayview Mental Asylum, two years after she was meant to be dead. Various assortment of injuries but very much alive"

"So her twin is alive but everyone thought she was dead?" Randy turned the knob and went inside, a vicious weight fell across his chest and he fell to the floor, Gloria shouted to him but was quickly silenced. The weight fell across his back again, dropping him back to his knees, Randy looked up to find his eyes staring down the barrel of a loaded shotgun, cold silver eyes glaring a hole through his fear caked system.

"Hello Randy" Her cold voice bought back slightly fuzzy memories, a bridge and a lot of blood, "I'm Raven Venom and I'm the girl that you pushed off a bridge"


	14. Real memories

**Chapter 14 Real memories**

Randy just let that shot gun stare him in the face, he couldn't see a way out of this without some smooth talking. He remembered her face slightly, but nothing blaring raged at him. Just that gun in the hands of a psychopath, a psychopath that had murdered his friends like a butcher.

"So Randy, do you remember yet?"

Randy didn't say anything, he couldn't take his eyes off that cold gun plastered with an even colder pair of silver eyes. She cocked it back, "Speak mut or else the gun starts talking"

"Please"

She shook her head in disgust, "Oh don't even try that Randy, you're here and there is no way to get out of it so please say somethin that will save your life"

"Who are you?"

Her silver eyes blared with utter raw hatred, "You digusting worm!" She shoved the gun harder into his icy blue eyes, "I should kill you right now"

"Don't kill me" Randy got out as the death by shotgun leered stronger in his face,

She pulled it away but still kept it on him "I'll tell you what, I'll let you go right now if you do somethin for me"

"And that is?"

"Say my name?"

Randy stumbled at that because it was obvious that he had no idea who she was or what she really wanted,

"You don't even know my name"

"I do" Randy pressed hoping to get lucky or at least to stay alive long enough for the help to arrive. "It's...uh...Debbie?"

She let out a laugh, high pitched mixed with pure and utter evil, "No. It's Raven Venom, say Raven Venom"

"Raven Venom"

"Say don't kill me Raven Venom"

"Don't kill me Raven Venom"

Raven laughed again "Since you asked so nicely" She took aim and shot his foot, Randy couldn't help but let out a scream, not that he could be blamed, he was just shot by nut job holding a shot gun.

"So Randy, now that you know who I am, lets push on, do you remember what you did to me?"

"No" He breathed out trying to stop the pain in his foot from reaching his frame but it wasn't working, "Raven Venom please, whatever I did to you, I'm really sorry"

"You're not sorry yet Randy, but you will be." Raven lent down beside him, "Perhaps a little bit of torture will jog your memory?"

Raven dug her fingernails into his wound, Randy screamed his lungs out, when she stopped he was able to regain his breathing, Raven's bloody fingers dug deeper as his lungs screamed again. Randy couldn't help it, he had never been in this much pain before not even with wrestling, his eyes closed and his body went limp. Passing out from the pain seemed to be the easiest way out of it.

_What happened that night on the bridge;_

Raven pulled her coat around herself tighter, the biting cold was stinging her but it wasn't far from home so it wasn't so bad. Many cars and trucks had stopped, asking if she wanted a ride, so far it was people she knew so her decline was accepted, until that red truck slowed down. The handsome driver looking the small girl over, "Would you like a ride?"

"No thank you. I'm almost home"

He didn't sped along, he trailed after her, that greedy smile washing over her small body, the strange beauty with the delicious tattoos wasn't something he could pass up easily.

"Are you sure darling? I don't mind" He hoped his pleasant voice calmed her but it only got her walking faster.

"I'm sure, I'm almost home but thanks anyways"

He wasn't used to hearing no, in any form. He was used to getting his way and this young girl was no different. He would make her see that. He pushed his foot to the acclerator and drove on over the bridge. He pulled around so his truck was blocking the way through. Calmly he got out and stepped his way to her, now that he was looking at her properly he knew that this was the right move, her beauty was second to none. Long black hair with silver ringlets trailing her face. Over what he could see, her body was covered with the most beautiful works of art. It was the silver orbs he liked, never had he seen silver eyes and her's were just beautiful in their own right.

"I offered you a ride, you shouldn't be so rude"

She tried to stop around him but he blocked her so easily, "I wasn't being rude, I just don't need it, I'm almost home"

That just made him angrier, all women needed him and this statement was just pushing him over the line. He grabbed her wrist with an iron grip. She head butted him, his grip loosened as his body stumbled backwards, now he truly was pissed. She put her fists up in defence, this wasn't going to happen without a fight. He came at her again and she let her fist fly with furious rage and scared anger. His nose burst and all he saw was red. He punched her in the stomach, the air knocked out of her as he let another fist connect with small body, the pain kept washing over her as he pulled her up and pushed her towards the side of the bridge, she tried to defend herself again but he caught her easily, his arm blocking her fist and his free hand knocking her down again. Pain, bruising and blood washed over body making that evil sly smile come out. He pulled her up and looked her over, he wasn't sure how she was doing it but she was still trying her defence, it didn't even phase him. He pushed her clothes aside, hot hard lust trailing his lean frame, she scratched at him, yelling with pain but still he got what he wanted, pushing inside her hard and fast taking himself to the limit. Being inside a woman had never felt so good, the pain and blood washed over her as he rushed inside her, pushing and tearing her from the inside. When he was done, he let her go and pushed her to the ground, her eyes letting out tortured tears. Just seeing her like that angered him all over again, this was her fault and it wouldn't of happened if she had just accepted his help. He kicked at her, breaking ribs and erupting more pain filled screams. When he had calmed down he stepped back and just let her broken body lie there, he started to walk away when her broken voice cut him like a knife.

"Police"

Anger and fear raged through him, stalking back to her, his roughened hands picked her up so she was level with him. "No one will believe you, I'm Randy Orton" His hands found her chest and with one vicious push his problem was gone. Randy watched her limp body hit the water, she tried to fight it but the water was winning. Randy gave her one last evil devious smirk as the cold water swallowed her up. Calmly as anything he went back to his truck and started the engine. He didn't have to worry about anything now, the water would eat her alive and wash away any evidence of him even being near her. Not like the world would miss her.

_Back to the psychopath brandishing a shot gun..._

His eyes came open and sadly for Randy not only did he remember but help still wasn't in sight. Pain was still circling around his body, he wasn't sure what was more painful, the memory that he could do something so horrible or the actual pain in his foot.

"I remember what happened Raven Venom" Randy said quietly, he didn't want to remember but now that he had it wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. Randy had done some bad things in his life, he had cheated on his wife, betrayed his closet friends, hit his wife, broken promises to his daughter but never had he believed in his whole life he would ever would rape and try to murder someone. He never thought he would be that evil, raping and attempted murder just didn't seem like something that would be on his list of evil acts.

Raven stomped his foot making him sit bolt right up only to be knocked down again by her shot gun. "Good, now we can move onto the good part" She pulled a knife from her hips where a shief was attached. "Lets see you bleed some more Randy"

"Wait!" Randy put his muscular arms up in defence, something coming to him, something that might just keep him alive. "I can make you a deal"

She tapped her chin with the pointed blade, "Funny, I don't recall you makin' deals with me on the bridge, I guess you only do that when _your_ life is in danger"

"Raven Venom, just hear me out"

"Why should I? There are no bridges here, its not like you can just push me off and hope the water will do your dirty work"

"Please!" Randy begged, the blood leaking from his injury was only getting worse and he didn't see it getting better anytime soon.

"Alright Mr Apex predator, I'm listenin, whats your deal?"

Randy took a deep breath, "I'll turn myself in, I'll tell them what I did, I'll tell them everything"

"No deal" Raven pointed that knife at him again "I don't want the law to punish you, I'm goin to do it myself because at the end of the day revenge is dish best served by a psychopath"

**A/N **Only a couple chapters left yay! Enjoy em good people!


	15. The trial

**Chapter 15 The trial**

"So Randal, which apendage do you want ripped off first?" Raven asked trailing that knife over his body, if he had any thought of fighting back, it was gone now, there wasn't much he could do with his injured foot. Not when she would randomly lean on it and spread so fast through out his body, he could feel his fight and life oozing out of him.

"Raven Venom, please I can make this right"

"Really?" She looked at him with fake hope, "You can take back the rape and beating, not to mention the fact that you pushed me off a fucking bridge."

"I really am sorry about that, I don't know why I did that, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Raven let out cold laughter, leaning on his foot again, only for a moment before giving him the relief of lifted pressure. "Of course you meant to hurt me! You wouldn't of done it if you didn't mean it. Now enough talk, I want to rip something, I think I'll start with the ankle"

Randy screamed again as she dug that blade deep into his ankle, pulling it out was just as painful. She held something over it to stop the bleeding, "Wouldn't want you to die on me now" Raven smirked at him, "See, if you live my plan works, you die? Well things only get messy, and I hate mess"

Raven trailed her bloody tip over his leg and up to his ass, "You know I have this strange and creepy idea of fucking you with this knife, it might give you some idea of what I went through when you raped me, what do you think Randal?"

"I think you're a fucking psychopath"

Raven plunged her knife into his calf muscle another scream bouncing off the walls, "At what point does insulting me seem like a good idea?"

Randy harshed out his rapid breathing, he had to face facts, he was going to die at her hands, it didn't matter anymore. He could let go and say what he wanted. She plunged it into his other muscle, "I was asking you a question Randal"

"It don't matter, I'm gonna die at your hands, might as well be honest, you're a fucking psychopath, an insane nut-job"

Raven pulled his eyes right up close to her's, he could see the insanity jumping around, "I'm only insane because of you Randy, I was normal before you hurt me" She actually lent down and kissed his lips softly, he could taste the venom on her lips. "And you're not gonna die tonight Randy, after all how can you live a wide awake nightmare if you're dead?"

Randy tried to move so he could get that knife but she was quicker, he had only made an inch before she was up, her boot standing on his leg, her shot-gun pointing at his face.

"You have to live and you will. Everyday you will remember this night, when you shut your eyes, you'll see me. When you dream you'll see me, your conscience will eat at you for what you did to me, it'll strangle you and destroy you piece by piece until you are nothing more than an empty shell of who you were, and then and only then, I'll come back to finish the job and by that time I assure you Randal, you'll be beggin me for death"

Raven let her blade have one last victory before Randy's much needed calvary came bursting in. Raven smirked at him as she was escorted away in her cuffs, Randy could see it in her eyes before he faded away, she still had an ace up her sleeve.

**Three weeks later...**

Randy sat motionless in the courtroom, he couldn't stop looking at Raven. She sat there calm as anything, staring unblinkingly at the judge as he went through his procedure. He had given his testimony, he had admitted to what he did to her on the bridge, what had happened to him at her hands, and still hearing all the gory details over again didn't affect her, she just sat and stared, every now and then she would sweep those beautiful silver ringlets from her face. The jury came back faster and now was the time for him to hear what sentence she would be given, Randy wasn't going to be punished for his crime, it was too little too late for that. But after what Raven had inflicted on him, he had been punished in some way. Still she sat without reacting, even when she heard that he wasn't going to be punished, it was as if now that she had gotten her own revenge, she stopped caring about everything. Randy sat forward eagerly, wondering what the jury had said,

"Jury how do find the accused?"

"We find the accused, Raven Venom Michales guilty by means of insanity"

Now Raven reacted but only for a second, a small smirk that only Randy saw. The judge spoke to her but she was back to not listening.

"Raven Venom I sentence you to life at Bayview Mental Asylum with no hopes of parole for a period of no less than three years,"

Raven didn't hear the rest she was too busy shooting a devious smirk at Randy who couldn't believe what he had just heard. All this pain and terror and she had won yet again. Raven let a slow almost sadistic wink fall in his direction.

_I win again Randy. Your move_.

When Randy got home, more bad news was waiting on his doorstep, his boss Vince McMahon was there and the look on the older mans face didn't bring Randy any peace. He already knew what was coming and for the first time in his life, he actually didn't blame anyone but himself.

"Randy I hate to do this, but you know I have too"

"Yeah I do" Randy breathed taking a seat, her torture was still evident on his body, she was right, it would be there until the day he died or came to her begging her for death. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"You're a good wrestler Randy, but I cannot keep you on after this scandal, if I do it's only going to be a media frenzy, asking why I kept on..." He didn't say the words but Randy knew what they were. He could no longer be a WWE superstar when everyone knew that he had raped and tried to murder a young girl, all his other wrong doings could be swept under the carpet, but not something this big or well known. Randy knew it was coming but it still hurt, his life long dream finally coming to an end. If he could go back and change things, he most definately would.

"I get it Vince, really I do" Randy sighed, he wouldn't admit this to the old man but this news was threatening to bring tears to his eyes, he wouldn't break down in front of him, but that was getting harder by the second. Especially when Vince pulled him into a hug, "I hope you bounce back from this Randy, perhaps one day..."

Randy knew that was a pipe dream too, never again would he be able to wrestle for the WWE, people would only remember him as a rapist.

"Thank you Vince"

Vince pulled away and straightend up, the older man was trying himself not to let tears flow, despite what he heard about Randy and the girl on the bridge, it couldn't take away the man's wrestling ability or pulling power, he would be soley missed on the roster. Vince was also trying not to cry at his other losses, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, John Cena, Paige. Raven really had let Randy feel her anger and hatred. Vince gave him one more hug before heading on his way, Randy had lost his job, his best friends and possibly his sanity, he had lost enough.

Randy fell asleep pretty quickly, he didn't suspect that it was his need to sleep but more of the sleeping pills he had been prescribed. Still when that harsh banging piped up, his eyes opened and Randy had no choice but to get up and see what was going on. Pinned to his front door was something else to make his blood run cold.

_Revenge has never been hotter_.


	16. One last thing

**A/N So last chapter and there is a sequel! It will be called 'Revenge has never been this hot'**

**So keep an eye out for that and now onwards we go!**

**Chapter 16 One last thing**

Randy let his eyes adjust, he couldn't believe what he was seeing but no matter what he did the words didn't change. He scrunched the note up and decided that enough was enough. This should've been done from the start, he was tired of waiting and hoping that things would be different, he had to act. It was the very reason he had made a special call to Bayview, he needed to see the psychopath one last time, he needed this game to be over. Randy had to pull alot of strings but eventually he got his own way, and now after being scanned and checked heavily, he was being led to her door. Randy let out a deep breath as the door opened and he was welcomed to the room, Raven was laying down staring at the ceiling, singing some song that he didn't know.

"Hello Raven Venom"

She sat up and glowed at him, her perky smile telling the story more than anything, "Why hello Randy! I didn't expect the nightmare to come this fast, thought I had months"

"I'm not here for death" Randy spat at her, he had to remember that he couldn't hurt her here, not when he was still injured and when he had a guard right outside the door. It didn't mean he didn't want to rip her to shreds right now.

"So what are you here for?"

"Game is over Raven Venom"

She just looked at him, clearly not getting what he said "Wanna run that by me one more time?"

"This game is over. We're even."

"I agree."

"Then how did you get this note to me?" Randy threw the crumpled paper at her, gently she swept up and read it. "Oh thats interestin" She threw it back and smiled at him "But not that interestin, and now you can leave. I'm bored"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm bored, you're boring me"

"This game of revenge is over, you hear me"

"Yeah I do, now leave"

Randy turned to leave but before he did he needed an answer to the one question that had been bugging him since the trial,

"You planned this didn't you? Keepin me alive and getting yourself locked up in here"

Raven didn't say anything, she just lay back on her bed and refused to speak. Randy decided that it was time to leave, if he didn't now, he would lunge at her and he was in enough pain.

"I'm not your only enemy Randy."


End file.
